Archive of "New HIV statistics released", The Straits Times, 4 June 2009
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= New HIV statistics released THE number of new Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) cases reported last year reached a record high, according to latest statistics from the Ministry of Health (MOH). Last year, there were 456 new cases, up from 423 in 2007. Almost all were from men who formed 93 per cent of those infected. Transmissions among homosexuals and bisexuals also formed a higher proportion at 185 - or 41 per cent of the new cases. This was up 7 per cent from the previous year. The MOH did not cite reasons behind the increase in HIV cases, but more measures were put in place late last year to encourage more people to come forward for testing, and to identify those in the early stages of the disease, which causes the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (Aids). The number of anonymous test sites increased to seven from three, and an opt-out testing scheme for those above 21 was rolled out at all public hospitals. However, half the new cases reported already had late-stage HIV infection, similar to the pattern in previous years. Of the 404 cases detected outside of prisons and drug rehabilitation centres, 12 per cent were from voluntary screening, similar to 2007. Over half were aged between 30 and 49, and about six in 10 were single. For the first time in at least seven years, no case of mother-to-child transmission occurred. The number of single males, however, increased by 21 per cent to 280 cases. The latest figures bring the number of HIV-infected Singaporeans to 3,941. As of Dec 31 last year, 1,799 are asymptomatic carriers, 914 had Aids-related illnesses and 1,228 have died. A total of 7,944 sexually transmitted infections - including HIV - were reported last year, a slight increase of 2.4 per cent from 2007. NEO CHAI CHIN =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Neo Chai Chin, "New HIV statistics released", The Straits Times, 4 June 2009[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles